


Picture Perfect

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Pics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings





	Picture Perfect

Hux could hardly believe it when the picture showed up on his business phone. It was possibly the most beautiful cock he had ever seen, it was thick with the foreskin pulled back to show off lovely dark glans. The base had a black mole and looked like it was wide enough that he would hardly be able to get his hand around it. It was the type of cock that made his mouth water.

The angle showed off a good amount of the man’s six-pack and his thick thighs. There were no tan lines in sight. Hux wasn’t one for unsolicited dick pics, but this was nice enough that he wasn’t going delete it.

In fact, he might just reply.

He saved the picture for later and then looked at the number. It was Kylo Ren, the new journalist that Snoke had brought into the newspaper. Hux had resisted him at first, it was his family’s newspaper, but then he saw just what Kylo could do. Kylo was always pulling stupid stunts to get stories, but he was thorough and his stories were both entertaining and informative. The type of writing that made everyone else envious.

Hux would admit that although he was insufferable, he was also terribly handsome and just his type. He had never made any overtures as he was Kylo’s boss. It wasn’t proper, but if Kylo came to him, then it wouldn’t be wrong for him to accept in return. 

Of course Kylo would be the type to think that a dick pic was acceptable to announce his intentions. 

Hux’s lips pinched, but he texted back.

‘See me in my office after work.’  
3:08

That gave him enough time to pick up lube, condoms and a nice vintage of wine. He even got fake tealights and set them up for a nice low lighting of the room.

Everyone started to leave from the main bullpen and Hux knew it was almost time. His stomach fluttered both in nerves and excitement of seeing that lovely cock in person.

To calm his nerves, he started to pour himself a glass and then the door opened.

Kylo looked fantastic, he was in a tan dress shirt with the sleeves pulled rolled up to show strong forearms. Over that was a black vest, and he wore fitted jeans that just made him look both casual and dressed up enough to skirt the dress code.

“Know why I called you in here?”

Hux asked taking a sip of his own wine as he poured a second glass.

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic.”

Kylo sounded chagrin, and that was enough for Hux to focus on the words. Accidentally, accidentally, accidentally.

Hux stopped pouring the second glass so that it didn’t overflow.

“Accidentally?”

He could see Kylo taking in the room, the tealights and the wine glasses and much to his embarrassment he knew Kylo putting it all together. Surprise, first graced his face, and then arrogance settled as his expression.

“Well it doesn’t have to be an accident.”

Kylo’s low tone affected Hux almost as much as his words. Hux’s hand was shaking as he picked up the second glass and offered it up.

It was hours before Hux realised that he had forgotten to ask who the picture was intended for, but at that point he was not sure it mattered anymore.


End file.
